


Ancillary Carriage

by Anonymous



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Video Game, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Heroine's Journey, Nora Culture, Spoilers, Vala Lives, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aloy finds out that she's not the only survivor of the Proving massacre, and she suddenly gains more than she was expecting.
Relationships: Aloy/Vala (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Ancillary Carriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



> I have personally played through HZD and I really loved the idea of someone else living after the Proving massacre. How would they change Aloy's journey? Vala seemed a perfect shoe-in, and developing her characteristics was super fun. We only got a small peek at her character beforehand, so I hope that you enjoy where I went with her personality.
> 
> -Also, for timelines, I used both game mechanics and applied real-world timing to traveling; it would take Aloy around 6 days to walk to Meridian from the general location given of Mother's Embrace. Obviously the game can't fit real world dynamics into some parts of gameplay, but I wanted to be accurate!
> 
> -Title notes: "ancillary" is a term for an extra piece of equipment in a system, "carriage" is a moving part that supports another piece of a machine.

When Aloy awoke, all she could think of was seeing Vala tumbling over the edge of the mountain, the sun on her face as the enormous man lifted her by the throat, the blade of his knife close enough to slice the skin. She could hear the high matriarchs talking, mumbling that she was to be close to her mother. But she had never known her mother, and she wanted to be with someone who treated her equally--Vala.

Hours passed and the amount of information that High Matriarch Teersa passed onto her was staggering--that the mountain was her mother, that she had been seen as a blessing and a curse, and that she was now a Seeker of the tribe. The most important information, though, was that one other person had managed to survive the Proving’s massacre: Vala. Aloy couldn’t help but hurry towards the medicinal longhouse, the overwhelming stench of herbal medicine steaming from its very walls, nearly throwing open the door to see Vala laying in the bed.

“I’m sorry, about everything. I should have tried harder, tried to get more people to safety…” She knelt beside the bed, taking Vala’s hand within her own. Warm, and comforting as a weak squeeze responded to her words.

“Don’t go blaming yourself for something that’s not your fault. There’s no way that any of us could have seen it--and All-Mother would have given us a sign if it were so.” Vala’s words were of little comfort, though she could see the pain in Aloy’s eyes; there had been more lost up there than the lives of braves both new and old. “We survived. And I owe you a debt for saving me.”

A smile passed through her eyes, a few tears squeezing out as Aloy shook her head, then stood. “You owe me nothing, Vala. When I was new, you showed me kindness where no other would. You didn’t judge me for being an outcast.”

“A rather small measure of my worth, don’t you think?” Vala’s lips twitched into a smile, though she grimaced. “Fighting’s going to be rough, but I’m coming with you. I’ve already talked with the High Matriarchs about it; they told me to protect you, Seeker.”

“Just Aloy.” As if she could deny that sort of request, hopeful and bright-eyed, though filled with sadness and vengeance that even she sought. “We’re going to find out who did this, and we’re going to take revenge for the fallen.”

The very people who had harmed her, shunned her and laughed as Bast threw the rock at her head; did nothing as her trophy was destroyed, making her work even harder to win the Proving, who cowered behind rocks as she stood to fight off the people who sought to exterminate them. Those people, whose own mothers were staring at her as she exited with Vala to find War-Chief Sona, who glanced her way with mournful, hateful looks.

“Ignore them. They don’t understand.” Vala murmured, holding her side slightly as they walked. She’d been shot during the escape, and while stitched up, she was in no condition to do heavy fighting. “Not that I really understand either, but...better to see you for who you are, than what they think they know.”

She was right, but their gazes didn’t sting any less, the accusing stares subjugating her to an even more stressful time. They carried on through until they found Teb at the gate, and Aloy turned her head towards the top of the barrier. War-Chief Sona was not there, but the man who’d tried so desperately to make her fail was.

“What’s Resh doing on top of the gates?” Vala’s tone was accusing, a frown filling her face. “And where’s Varl?”

“War-Chief Sona went to find vengeance for the slain Braves. While you two were...recovering...the war party tracked down the cultists. We lost many of our Braves, and the war party hasn’t been heard from since. Varl was ordered to keep watch down at the gate to Mother’s Embrace to get the wounded back safely. Resh has taken over as War-Chief in her stead.” Teb looked guiltily between the two women, as if he could have done something to prevent the slaughter or assisted in some way.

“That’s okay, Teb. Thanks for letting us know.” Aloy’s frown deepened; if the war party had gone to hunt the cultists, and there was already a slaughter, then...things were going to get ugly. Really ugly. Vala seemed to notice Aloy’s expression, but didn’t speak on it, instead focusing on the ladder that led up to the top of the gates.

“Let’s go get a look, Aloy. Maybe Resh could give us something more.” Vala was hopeful, but Aloy had her doubts.

“He shot my trophy out of my hands and reminded me that I’m worth nothing even if I won the Proving. I don’t think he’ll take too kindly to us wanting to leave the Embrace to go find your mother.” Bitterness crept into her tone, a reminder that Rost had lost his life trying to keep her safe from the giant man who’d tried to slit open her throat.  
It swept through as an unpleasant memory and she shivered involuntarily, before regaining her composure.

Vala was already halfway up the ladder before she could say otherwise, and she could hear the two arguing just before a herd of machines tried to charge the gate. Aloy readied her bow and spear, and flew up the rungs of the ladder to find another giant machine leading the charge. What did they want with Mother’s Embrace, and why were they getting so violent without any provocation? They’d hunted the machines for years without much issue, and the new rounds of attacks only provided Aloy with more questions that had yet to be answered.

It was as if meeting Olin had triggered the beginning of the end for her--and she had to find out why.

A long, hard battle was fought, and among the whooping cries of victory from the remaining Braves, Aloy found herself running out of the gate, hot on War-Chief Sona’s trail. But this time, she wasn’t alone: Vala had joined her, insistent that her going alone wasn’t good for anyone. Even if Resh was a low-brow bully, Aloy would still need backup. It was...nice...to be wanted around for a change. To have someone looking out for her.

But matters were urgent, and she tapped the Focus to find any sort of trail they might have left behind. 

Clues dotted the landscape, all over the place as if a storm had passed through, and thankfully the Striders hadn’t disturbed the scene. Blood trails, broken arrows, machine oil dripping in odd trails among shattered pieces of metal. The scene was disturbing, and Aloy held her breath, gritting her teeth. It was hard to explain to Vala, though, as the other woman couldn’t see what she did.

“There was...a fight. A lot of machines called in. It looks like we’re going to have to catch up to them, and fast; there seems to be trouble following them.”

Vala went quiet for a moment, before looking around to the side of Aloy’s head. “Did that...show you? I saw you touch it, and then you moved around…”

“It’s hard to explain. I promise I will later, but for now, if we don’t get to the War-Chief soon, the rest of the experienced Braves are going to be massacred.” Aloy sank down into the tall grass, motioning for Vala to follow her, and she held a finger to her lips. “I’m going to get us a ride, so be very still, and very quiet.”

There was no protest, only a sharp gasp as Aloy left Vala alone for a moment, whistling to lure in one of the Striders. Furious whispers and curses spouted from Vala’s lips as she watched the machine approach Aloy, and the woman stuck the end of her spear into it, blue lines snaking forth over the machine as it changed in color--and demeanor. It was tame, and Aloy stood, running her hand over the warm metal just as the rest of the herd took notice. 

“Hop on!” Aloy mounted the creature, and rode toward Vala, pulling the other woman behind her onto the back of the machine, and they raced off towards the edge of the Embrace. The herd followed them for a while, before they disappeared into a more calm area, and Aloy breathed a sigh of relief.

“What in All-Mother’s name was that?!” Vala was shaking, her hands gripping around Aloy’s waist as the two breached the broken gate. “You tamed a machine...like magic! The High Matriarchs are so wrong about you.”

Aloy felt her face flush, the praise unusual and slightly uncomfortable. “It’s not magic, but we might be able to make you a taming module, if you’d like...I want to show you what I see. It’ll be easier with two pairs of eyes.”

As if explaining the little triangular-shaped piece of metal on her head would be so easy. Years of working and playing with it had given her access to a few of the many features the device seemed to have. There was still much she didn’t know, though, and tumbling into the forbidden ruins--even as a Seeker--would be highly frowned upon. She was willing to risk it, though; someone who could share her world would be much easier than having to explain every little thing.

There was a hidden alcove near the Embrace that led into a cave, and it held a set of priceless armor behind impenetrable walls. But even more interesting were the amount of Focuses strung along the floors, dropped by remnants of people long since passed. There must have been some sort of pulse that kept them there, because Aloy had to pry one from the floor itself, before swimming back across the cave to where Vala stood.

“Here. Put this on. And...don’t freak out.” Aloy turned her head so that Vala could see how to put the object on, and she tapped the space above her ear. “Dominant side is easier since you can tap it faster.” And once the object was on Vala’s head, she cried out, stumbling backwards.

“What in All-Mother’s name is this?!” It came from the woman in gasps, her eyes wild. “Is this what you see all the time? Traces of the world, voices that no others can hear?”

“That’s right.” Aloy offered her a hand, and pulled Vala up to her feet. “But for now, just touch it again to turn it off. You won’t need it too much and I’ll have to teach you how to use it.”

“This is amazing, Aloy.” Vala was in awe, shocked by the revelation of the world around her; Aloy knew she saw the glints of purple even as the ring of light on her Focus dimmed under her fingertips. “It’s a gift from All-Mother. Or perhaps the Old Ones, I suppose?” Vala grinned widely at the other woman, looking over the landscapes just as Aloy’s fingers brushed her shoulder.

“We should get moving. There’s a lot of ground we need to cover if we’re going to find the war party.” The Strider was standing by, and Aloy slipped up to the back of the machine, taking Vala’s hand and pulling the other woman so that she sat behind Aloy. “Hold on tight, they go faster.” A guilty pleasure that Aloy had taken in stride--being able to feel the wind rushing past her ears, as the two women barreled past the gates that held all they knew, into treacherous lands reserved for others who had earned their marks years prior.

The stink of oil and machine fluid was everywhere, skies dark with smoke as the bodies of both machines and Nora piled together in their vision. Aloy’s stomach felt as if it was turning, and she felt Vala’s fingers tighten at her hip, knowing the worry of her possibly finding the war-chief among the strewn chaos. But, with a bit of relief, Vala confirmed that none of the broken bodies were her mother’s, or anyone that would have been immediately close with the war-chief’s innermost party.

Looking around, there was an obvious battle--one that left a lot of tracks, and a lot of blood trails to follow. Vala was still getting used to her Focus, but Aloy led her towards the head of the trail, showing the other woman how easy it was to track--when all of a sudden, Vala gasped, readying her bow as she nodded towards the trailhead. There, a pack of Watchers had gathered, all stepping around the ivy-strewn ruins with their presence seeming foreign. A crash sounded in the distance, and the ground began to shake.

Aloy’s teeth gritted as she looked towards the origin of the shaking, skirting through the red grasses with Vala close behind. There, coming around the corner of the ruins, was the tallest machine she’d ever seen, a voice in her head telling her there was  
to find there.

“See that? It’s got information. We just have to get to the top of it.” Aloy’s fingers jutted towards the tall-necked machine, and she whispered to Vala, who had put her back to Aloy’s, keeping watch on all sides.

“I see it, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea…” Vala murmured, looking towards the Watchers. “Those machine paths seem to intersect in front of the path. We’d have to fight our way through, or be quick and quiet.”

Aloy grinned, taking the other woman by the hand. “Well, then, let’s take the challenge. Can’t be any worse than the Proving, right?” As if the memory still didn’t sting, the tribe’s initial rejection of her still dark in Aloy’s mind as she took off among the tall grass, sneaking upon one of the Watchers, and whistled.

Immediately the machine became curious, and stalked towards the grass; Vala took the opportunity and notched an arrow in her bow, leaving a direct shot to the Watcher’s eye as she let it fly. Aloy continued to slip through the grass, working her way into the ruins, and she grabbed one of the old metal beams, pulling herself up. “C’mon, hurry!”

The Watchers had noted the two women, and were already swarming towards them; Vala barely dodged a devastating kick from one of them as Aloy pulled her up to the platform, taking a breath. “So much for being easier than the Proving.” Vala’s eyes glanced towards Aloy, mischief glowing as Aloy pointed out their route.

“There. We have to go along these ruins and then we’ll have to jump.”

“Jump?!” Vala looked at Aloy incredulously, but was cut short just as one of the Watchers crashed behind them. 

“No time to think about it now. Go, run!” Aloy grabbed Vala’s hand, nearly pulling the other woman alongside her as they ran along the ancient metal, landing hard on one of the platforms just as the tall-necked machine rounded its route again. They ran together, breathless, and soon found that there wasn’t any more platform to run to; they were trapped.

Vala took her spear, taking initiative to start fighting off the pack, but Aloy pointed a finger towards the tall-neck, the ground trembling just as they jumped out of the way of a charging Watcher. 

“We’re going to have to jump! I think there’s something up there that can help us!” Aloy paused, watching the large machine draw closer to them.

“You’re insane!” Vala’s eyes went wide as she watched Aloy take a few steps forward, then go onto a dead run, swinging from the edge of the machine’s neck. “Aloy!”

“Hurry up, Vala!” Her teeth gritted, and Aloy pulled herself onto the next jutting bar of metal, just as Vala took a leap from the metal platform, listening as a Watcher crashed beneath them. The two women exchanged a glance, pulling themselves up over the metallic bars until they reached the head of the moving machine, both of their legs quaking as it stepped in its trail. It felt like an earthquake moving beneath them, so solid and steady that Aloy thought the world would be ending if she hadn’t experienced it with her own senses. Vala seemed just as amazed, her fingers splaying out over the machine’s wide head, finding the odd grooves and notches in the metal almost comforting.

They knew nothing of the outside world. But machines? Nora knew machines, almost as well as they knew themselves. At least, that’s what Aloy had always thought; now her inner thoughts ran wild with knowledge of the new world, and the introduction of the mountain as her mother, and the men who’d tried to kill her because she looked like this ‘Elisabet Sobeck’. Aloy snapped back into reality as Vala spoke, carefully gaining her footing while still being crouched--there wasn’t a ton of room to move around, even with as large as the machine’s head was.

“What is this thing? It’s not a Metal Devil…” Vala’s eyes were faster than Aloy’s finding the similar-looking port that the red-headed Nora had tamed the Strider with. “That looks like what the Strider had...you don’t think we can tame this do you?”

“Only one way to find out.” Aloy’s fingers gripped her spear, and she plugged the component into the machine, the force of attempting to tame it sending her scooting backwards. “Ouch!”

Vala looked concerned, but singed fingers were nothing new to Aloy; she ignored the look from the other woman and proceeded to force the components together again, watching as the colors flowed inside her focus in an odd pattern. A few moments later, the colors changed once again, and a wave of pressure flowed out from the machine’s head, covering an area that was too vast to cover by sight alone. The reward was well-won, and Aloy grinned as she tapped her Focus. 

“It’s...it’s a map!” She tinkered with her Focus for a few moments, and Vala gasped, the machine beneath them steadily walking along. Somehow, Aloy had managed to share the information with Vala, and they exchanged a glance, before the devices reverted back to regular vision. Aloy didn’t know what was going on, but it would be safer to discuss on the ground. At least, she thought it would be; the Watchers and a herd could be nearby wherever they landed, so it was a chance they’d have to take. “Let’s get down from here...you’ve got your grappling line, right?”

A grin filled Vala’s face as she held out the hook and thick woven rope, and the two women jumped from the edge, free-falling until they threw the hooks onto the machine, slowing their descent. Both landed with a thud and a roll to the side, still shaking from the tall-necked machine’s thunderous stride. The two women took off towards the swaying red grasses, eager to catch a breath before they looked over what they’d found.

Vala touched her Focus first, with Aloy following suit. A map sprang to life before them, and information about the machines local to the area appeared under an unusual symbol that was colored red. Both of them went through what they’d gained, looking over every inch of terrain. It covered all of the territory that was inside of Mother’s Embrace, and some further outside, where mountains and the forbidden unknown laid in wait. Both women glanced at each other, excitement and nervousness bubbling up inside their chests.

“We’re outside the embrace…” Vala let out a breath, the realization hitting her like a brick. They’d been so caught up in trying to catch up to the war band that she’d barely noticed the blasphemies she was committing. Touching the Old One’s ruins, taking their artifacts, using the artifacts even...it was a lot to swallow. Aloy placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort the other woman, and Vala let her head hang. “I didn’t even realize…”

“It’ll be okay.” Fiery locks enveloped Vala’s vision for a few moments, though Aloy looked away and towards the location of the tall-necked machine. Her attention drew to the tracks, choosing not to mention how much this must have been affecting Vala’s entire outlook on the High Matriarch’s teachings. “Look, there. Tracks that go past the machine’s path...the war band must have come through here. See if you can find any clues.”

Vala’s Focus flared to life, showing traces of the war band that would have been otherwise missed, even with a tracker’s expertise. Droplets of blood, and shards of metal from arrows; each clue indicated that while the war band had endured the carnage wrought by metal demons, they had survived. And now the hunters were becoming the hunted, well past the boundaries that they were forbidden to cross. Swallowing, she crept to Aloy, a few of the shards in her hands.

“They were here. And they’re still alive.” Reverence filled her voice as Vala’s head turned towards the mountaintops, her fingers pointing where the trail of blood and tracks led. “They stopped here to heal, and then it looks like they continued on. We should...we should follow them. War-Chief Sona is my mother, and I must help her. She must not know that I’m alive.”

With a nod, Aloy agreed, biting her lip as she thought of a plan. “We’d better resupply then. Just in case we need arrows or extra healing herbs; we don’t know what state that they’re in.” Both women set to work, collecting herbs and forming extra arrowheads in case they were needed; Vala hunted small animals to collect for fresh provisions and Aloy stretched the sinews tightly to provide stable cording for their arrows. Once they were satisfied at the extra supplies, both women tapped on their Focus, illuminating the trail left by the War-Chief’s party.

Through biting winds and thick snowbanks the two women trudged, with no time to shiver as they hurried across the mountaintops. Aloy felt as though her fingertips were freezing off, and wishing that she had gloves to protect the slim digits; Vala had been smart enough to bind her hands in leather strips before they’d started on finding the war party. Aloy...liked that about her; Vala was independent but willing to help at any cost, listening just like Rost had when he was alive. A bitter pain filled her chest, and Aloy’s teeth gritted, thinking of the revenge she’d take upon the man who had brought tragedy to her home.

Vala must have sensed her heartache, because Aloy found a firm hand gripping her shoulder, dark against her alabaster skin. “We will find them, and they will pay. And then…” She trailed off, words dying in her throat as they came across another slim trail of blood tucked into the scraggly pines that dotted the mountaintop. “I think we’ve found the War-Chief’s party, Aloy. And they’re alive.”

Hidden in the depths of a mountain nook, the War-Chief and the remaining members of her band were planning another attack, noting the camp that stood just over the ridge. Sharp eyes looked up to catch Aloy’s, and multiple heads turned towards the two women who were perched on the snowy rocks above.

“Mother!” Vala rushed from Aloy’s side to embrace the woman, their heads touching slightly in greeting. “You have to get back...Mother’s Embrace has been left unattended. Resh refuses to send out reinforcements to the outlying villages.”

“No.” The tone from War-Chief Sona was bitter, and she shook her head. “We must have vengeance on the Eclipse; Resh was made War-Chief in my stead for a reason.”

Stepping forth, Aloy let all eyes fall on her, the sneers of many following her. She might have won the Proving, but she would never fully be a Nora, not really. After all, she was motherless, an outcast, an orphan. Dirty in every sense of the word, except when Vala glanced at her and gave her hope that perhaps things could change for the better, in the future.

“We happened upon one of your men earlier...we sent him back to let the tribe know that you’re still alive. War-Chief Resh is trying to commandeer your position but with proof you’re alive...we can have reinforcements for whatever it is you’re planning.” Aloy’s eyes were filled with determination, and Vala stepped next to her, leaving Sona’s side. 

“We’re both here to help.” War-Chief Sona attempted to object, but Vala stood her ground, squaring up to her mother. “The High-Matriarchs made us both Seekers so we could find you, and help you...please, just let me do this.”

With a stare that could break stone, the War-Chief sighed, before straightening her posture. “We’ll take all the help we can get. Thankfully, we’ve located the camp in the ravines just south of here...that’s where the Eclipse and their devil-touched machines have made their home.” Her sharp gaze fell to Aloy and Vala, noting the two women who had proven themselves and survived even the worst fate imaginable. “I can’t say that I enjoy you being a Seeker, Vala, but I must obey our laws. And it seems as if you have someone who can keep your back.”

Vala was nearly bristling with pride at her mother’s words, and she pointed towards the camps, noting that Aloy’s eyes almost glittered in the glimpses of sunlight through the forest. “Show us the camp, then. We’ll formulate a strategy and go from there. Aloy can sense the movements of machines, and I think we can make it work to our benefit for a surprise attack.”

Together, the war-band formulated a plan to attack the Eclipse camp, using the cables they had strung as a way for Aloy to take out the Watchers that littered the fortified camp. Without the machines there to alert them, the Eclipse would be quickly eliminated, trapped in the pit they’d made for themselves. Aloy felt her heart beating from her chest, as she tied new strips of leather to help her grip the arrows that she and Vala had prepared. They’d managed to equip a good portion of the war-band as well, and for some reason, it made Aloy feel wanted, needed. As if she was a part of the tribe.

Vala was sharpening the blade on Aloy’s spear, making sure that the blade was reliable and fast. “Be careful out there, Red. No need to see you falling over another cliff...although I think you’re far more capable than this bunch of hedons.” 

Aloy raised a brow, a bit of a smile quirking at her lips. “Red? I kind of like it.” Her eyes focused on the camp below the cliff, pressing her hand to one of the rocks nearby as she adjusted her bow for maximum capability. The steel threads were nearly cutting against her fingertips, something that Aloy found comforting amid the impending revenge slaughter. “I’ll be careful. There’s still someone I need to look for, but I don’t see him here.” The Focus on her temple hummed as Aloy scanned the area, crouching to hide among the tall grasses. “Tell the War-Chief to get ready, and start filtering down onto the plains below. They’ve got Blaze stored in canisters down there, and I’ve got an idea.”

Varl had come to join them, and together they cleared the area around the camp--the ‘Metal Ring’, as War-Chief Sona called it. Sneaking that many Nora in without detection was difficult, but they made it in without setting off any alarms, leaving behind bodies as they filtered into the large area. Aloy paused, and then explained her plan to the War-Chief, who agreed with her and sent Aloy on her way, waiting for the signal to be given.

Her plan was to lure the Watchers and Bellowbacks close to the Blaze, and start blowing up the camp--as well as the Eclipse--bit by bit, causing general mayhem that would let the war-band sneak in undetected. With the focus on her, Aloy could draw attention away from the others, and she’d be able to do some investigating of her own, provided that the war-band didn’t kill everyone immediately. It was a fantastic plan, she thought, and her boots were already on the thick line that strung across the canyons and led to the interior of the camp.

It was a good plan, at least until she’d made it just across the way. Then Aloy felt her hands shake slightly, nocking an arrow to her bowstring and letting it fly into the nearest Watcher’s eye. She could see one of the braves hiding in the grass, and she immediately let another arrow fly into one of the canisters of Blaze, the explosion nearly rocking her from her perch on the metal line. All hell broke loose afterwards, with bodies clashing and the sounds of screaming metal filling the air alongside the scent of blood and filth. An arrow flew past her face, nicking her cheek, and Aloy ran along the line, taking shots whenever she could to bring down the archers.

Whatever had gone wrong, it had worked in their benefit, raising alarm and causing the Eclipse to form into groups that charged off in opposite directions. Vala had already started to chase after a straggler, her knife slashing through the air and into thick armor as the Eclipse cultist fell below her. She turned around just in time to find herself being attacked by another cultist, which had raised his weapon towards her, only to have an arrow pierce his skull. Turning, she saw Aloy with her bow raised, and the two women shared a look of understanding as they went off in opposing directions, intending to fight until every last one of the Eclipse was gone.

Aloy managed to corner one of the cultists, grabbing him by the neck as he swung wildly. “Who sent orders to kill us?” She hissed between her teeth, flinching slightly as the Eclipse spat in her face and tried to break free. “Answer me!”

“You’re a threat, little Nora, to he who sees all!” He twisted from her grip, scrambling to his feet before Aloy could catch him again, and she saw Vala’s knife bury itself in his back, the other woman nodding at her. He might not have given her any more information, but the need for vengeance was strong enough for him not to survive the encounter. No warning their enemies that she was coming, that they would be coming for them all. Blood for blood wasn’t the Nora way, but they’d taken everything from Aloy--her chance to fit into the tribe who had shunned her for her entire life, and the man who had raised her. Any opportunity she would have had was gone...and the Nora rightfully blamed her for it. She could sense it in their eyes when they looked at her.

Liberating whoops and war cries came from inside the pit, indicating that the entire camp was wiped out, and Aloy smiled bitterly. Revenge always came at a price, but even if she hadn’t gained any information about the invaders, there was still the chance that she could find a lead somewhere in their camp. Vala approached her, looking over the pit as she clasped a hand on Aloy’s shoulder firmly. “Looks like we did it. I’m just sorry that we didn’t find anything out from the cultists.”

“We will. If there’s anything important in the camp, it’ll be hidden away. Can’t make it too easy on us, can they?” Vala’s hand was warm on her shoulder, and affectionate; something that Aloy wasn’t expecting, and she nodded towards the ruined camp. “You should...go see your mother. I’m sure she’s relieved that you’re alive.”

Vala’s expression turned somber, and she turned her head towards the distance. “My mother will see it as a blessing from All-Mother, rather than a gift from you. And...I get the feeling you’re going to move on, and I want to come too. There’s so much more to see out there, and besides...you’re far more fascinating. Like a Stormbird flying overhead the plains--tales the travelers used to tell.” Her eyes glittered firmly, and Aloy knew there was no telling Vala ‘no’; the other woman was just as headstrong as she was and more than likely just as stubborn.

Aloy couldn’t help the small grin that spread over her features at being compared to a Stormbird--something very dangerous, but also beautiful, a powerful presence. “I wouldn’t necessarily say I’m like that, but let’s go talk to the War-Chief and see if she found any more leads in the camp. I don’t think this was all of the Eclipse that attacked the Proving.” One after the other, the women climbed down the thick ladders that led into the liberated camp, noting the bodies getting stacked up in a corner after the war-band had removed anything useful from them.

One could never have enough shards; it would be wasteful just to leave them there, even though some of the war-band seemed uneasy at looting the bodies strewn about. Sona had made her operations center at the very middle of the camp, clearing out some of the tents and various buildings that had been erected to provide supplies to Mother’s Heart. Her lieutenant was next to her, taking inventory of the slain and the extra supplies they’d gained.

“War-Chief Sona.” Aloy stood before the woman, her arms slack at her sides as she spoke. “Have you found anything about the attackers, where they came from?”

“Yes. They’re a faction of Carja, although one it seems that is looked down upon. There was an odd device in one of the tents that was brought to our attention...perhaps you should look at it.” Sona handed Aloy a slim, silver device that did nothing except light up whenever it was touched, and Aloy had her suspicions that her Focus would be able to see the message within. “I hope you find what you’re looking for, Seekers.”

“Thank you...may All-Mother protect you.” Insisting on a proper farewell, Aloy made to scramble up the ladders, ready to start travelling further into the wilderness and up the mountains. Vala was close behind her, and the two women sat near the tall grasses for a moment to catch their breath. “You...don’t have to come with me. Your mother is alive, and you can become a brave once you head back to the Embrace…”

Vala shoved Aloy playfully. “And miss out on this adventure? Not on your life, Red.” Her eyes turned towards the sky, fingers twisting together in a nervous gesture. “I know you’re independent and you’ve never had to rely on anyone else but...I want to rely on you a bit. I want to know you more. I can’t do that if I just stay at Mother’s Heart and live my days as a normal Nora.” Vala shifted, dusting off her leggings, and stood, gesturing towards the slim piece of metal in her hand. “You think we can see what it says?”

“Only one way to find out.” Aloy would have preferred to process Vala’s words, thinking them to be some sort of odd gesture of thanks, but there were other matters at hand--namely, finding out who did this to them, and why they came after her. Not to mention finding out who Elisabet Sobeck was...maybe she was still alive? Was that her mother? There were too many questions for Aloy to ask, and not enough answers, as she touched her Focus and the message began to play.

It was so loud and harsh that both Aloy and Vala flinched at the sound, hissing at the pain it inflicted in their heads. “What was that?!” Vala opened an eye to look at Aloy, almost tearing her Focus from the side of her head.

“I don’t know. But I bet if we follow the person who also heard it, then we’ll find out.” A Metal Devil? She’d always thought it to be a fairytale, but with the machines that had attacked them at the Metal Ring and in Mother’s Heart...Aloy was finding that nothing was impossible.

“What other person?” Varl had stepped forth, his eyes hard as he looked between his sister and Aloy. “Was it one of the visitors who had come to establish trade?”

“Y...yeah. And I know just how to find him.” Aloy’s gaze was sharp enough to cut as she turned towards the mountains. “But first, I’ve got to make it to the Sundom; there’s someone there who can help me.”

Varl nodded, and looked at his sister. “And I suppose you’re going too, Vala?”

“Of course I am. It’s not right that everyone blames Aloy for this. Revenge is just as much mine as it is hers...because of these beasts, everyone I knew as a child is dead. I should be dead, but I’m not, and that’s only thanks to Aloy, since she pushed me over the cliff before the worst part of the attack began.” Vala’s arms folded together, her hip jutting towards Aloy. “I owe her, and besides...you know that the Embrace isn’t big enough for the two of us.”

“Just go, before the War-Chief tries to change her mind. She might be a powerful leader, but she’s still our mother. She’ll worry herself to pieces.” Varl pulled his sister into an embrace, their foreheads touching for a moment before he let go, stepping back. “Go. Find what you’re looking for. And if you find something interesting, bring it back.”

“You got it.” Vala touched her hand to her forehead, and raised her chin towards Aloy. “You ready? Let’s go. It’ll take a few days for us to get to the Sundom, at least from what I’ve heard, and sounds like the machines are more vicious than here. Bigger, too.” There was a split second where Aloy’s heart jumped, elated that she wouldn’t be alone for something like this too, and she agreed quietly, shouldering her bow and climbing out of the pit, Vala hot on her heels as they moved towards the cold mountaintops, where the exit of the Embrace laid.

Several hours, a long climb and a handful of destroyed machines later, the two women found themselves at the mercy of the freezing air, barely over the edge of the Embrace just as they spotted another Corruptor attacking the main gates to the Sundom. The two women shared a look, and both drew a weapon--Vala chose her bow, and Aloy chose the hefty spear that had become her lifeline. Shouts of men filled the area, and another fight broke out, Aloy charging in headfirst while Vala kept the other machines from attacking her. 

Minutes passed, feeling like hours as machine oil splattered on the snow-laden ground, the shouts of men and the scream of steel filling the air while Aloy and Vala battled, hearts racing. They couldn’t let the metal demon past the gate; they would fight with it until it fell into a smoking heap of limbs, parts of it crushed and filled with arrows. Vala had locked eyes with Aloy, her chest heaving with relief as the fight ceased and the gates opened, men rushing out to assist them and break down the machine’s components. But before they could touch it, Aloy ripped off a piece of the Corruptor, and held it up, her head motioning for Vala to follow her inside the gates.

Sitting at one of the tables, desperate for rest, Aloy motioned for Vala to hand over her spear. “I found another piece like mine, so you can start taming machines too. I think between two of us, we’ll be able to figure out more about them.” And maybe more about why they had started to become more aggressive as the years went on, and why they were there in the first place. 

“Sounds good. Maybe I’ll be able to outride you on a Strider sometime.” Winking, Vala waited until Aloy had finished up her modifications, and tested out the weight of her spear with the addition. “Not too much heavier than before...that’s good. Seems like it’ll take some getting used to, though.”

Aloy gave a nod, and then motioned towards the inner part of the compound, where a few bunks lined the walls. “We should get some rest...I’m exhausted, and if we’re going to make it to the Sundom by tomorrow night, we need every bit of energy possible.” Vala couldn’t agree more, and the two women slept in the bunks, grateful that the Carja guards didn’t disturb them through the night.

Morning’s light woke Vala, an unusual occurrence but nothing new for Aloy; she and Rost had never slept in a longhouse and they usually started the day as early as the sun peered over the ridges of the mountains. Vala found Aloy outside, preparing supplies for their trek to the Carja kingdom, and she looked out over the red crests of the distant valleys and the towering rock structures. It was as far from home as either one of them had ever been, and Vala breathed in sharply, a bit of heartache settling in. “It’s beautiful...nothing like Mother’s Embrace.”

“It’s...it is and it isn’t.” Aloy twisted another piece of wire and finished repairing her bow and tripcaster, noting how many arrows they had left between them, and she paused, looking up at Vala with bright green eyes. “It reminds me of the sun over Mother’s Embrace, from where I used to live.” She stood, brushing her knees clear of the red dust that had blown in from the distant canyon, and Aloy jerked her head towards the area where the sun was rising. “Are you ready to start moving? We can catch breakfast on the way.”

Vala felt her heartbeat quicken slightly, and she grinned at Aloy, gathering her own weapons and supplies before tagging along after the redheaded Nora, nearly sliding down the thickly worn path that had a few guards walking past them. Instead of the chill of the mountain valley they’d called home, the sun was warming the rocks, and heat rose from the rocks, something that Vala was convinced was a magic all its own. New machines flew overhead, glinting in the sunlight just as a roar sounded in the distance, a thunderous clap resounding over the territory. “A Stormbird.”

“We’ll just have to skirt by it. Don’t worry, we’ve got this.” Aloy’s eyes were fierce as she looked up, noting where the Stormbird was flying and any sort of hiding place they could find. But then she noticed the Chargers. “You up for a little racing?” 

Noting where Aloy’s gaze went, Vala’s eyes lit up, and a smile filled her features as Aloy explained how to tame machines with the device. Deep browns flitted as the two women slipped into the tall grasses, mindful of the Stormbird overhead, watching their chosen prey and waiting until the last minute to draw them closer. Vala used small rocks to lure her Charger closer; Aloy whistled and let the machine nearly step on her before she jabbed the end of her spear into the components, watching blue vein-like structures slide over the metal, changing it from red to blue. Afterwards, the opticals glowed white, and neither one of the two Nora had a moment to lose before the other Chargers were alerted to the changed machines, and prepared to attack them.

“Yah!” Aloy was much faster than Vala, sliding over the metal of her Charger’s back with practiced ease, and she’d taken off at a dead run, with Vala closing in behind her after a moment of nearly being thrown from her own Charger. She laughed, the wind tangling in the tendrils of her hair as they rode into the canyon; the roar of the Stormbird and a blast of electrical energy surged behind them while they raced. Once they’d reached a safe point, away from the eyes of the Stormbird and near a river that flowed at the bottom of the canyon, Vala slid from her mount, stooping to take a drink and refill the waterskin at her hip.

“I haven’t had that much fun in a long time...being the War-Chief’s daughter isn’t always what people say it is. A great honor, sure, but a bit stuffy.” There was something about being with Aloy that made Vala feel free, and she made sure to express it. “Thanks, Red. For the race, and the adventure.”

A laugh bubbled from Aloy’s chest, the first that Vala had seen since being introduced to her, and she shook her head. “Don’t count your blessings just yet, Vala. We’re just getting started, and things are about to get a whole lot more dangerous. But I know someone in Meridian that should be able to help us.”

Hours passed into days and the two women continued on, riding on their Chargers to save their feet and hunting when it was necessary, until they reached a canyon where the amount of Carja guards seemed to increase. They had to be getting closer to Meridian; Aloy and Vala had stayed close to the path and had managed to fight their way out of several bandit hoards as well as several herds of machines--their own Chargers were looking slightly worse for wear, and neither woman was sure how to repair the damage that the machines had incurred.

They’d just approached the campsite, set up in ruins that looked like they were made of stone at one point, when the ground began to tremble, and the guards scrambled to their feet. Something screamed in a sound that neither woman had heard before, and they winced, clutching their ears as the ground shook harder beneath their boots. Out of the distance came the whirring sound of a machine’s weapon, and Vala shoved Aloy out of the way just in time to miss bullets flying into where they’d just be standing. Clouds of dust rose up from the machine, and both Vala and Aloy drew in a breath, face to face with a machine that they’d only heard about in hushed words.

“Red, is that what I think it is?” Vala’s palms were already sweating, her legs ready to move at an instant if the machine came any closer. They wouldn’t be able to outrun it, from the way that the guards sounded; moans of pain and splintering noises permeated the air as they attacked the giant metal beast with fervor.

“...it’s a Thunderjaw.” Aloy was already preparing arrows to her bow, her stance ready to dodge should she need to. “You take one side, I’ll take the other. Remember how I showed you earlier on the Focus on how to find the weak spots? Use it and let’s take this thing down. It can’t get closer to Meridian...there are too many people below in the farmlands.” The guards on the roads had stopped and chatted with them, telling tales of the enormous city that rose above the clouds, rife with technology that the Nora women had never seen.

At least, that the guards knew of. Neither Vala nor Aloy had been keen on telling the guards about their climbs in the canyons, finding relics of the Old Ones scattered about the sand and red dust, or their exploration of ruins that had proved to be a bandit’s hideout, and they’d fought out back to back. It had been terribly exhausting and a huge rush of adrenaline for them both, and afterwards they’d stared up at the stars, wondering how All-Mother had pushed them to this fateful journey. Vala had stared at the way the light fell on Aloy’s pale skin, and the slight chapping of her lips, and they’d ended up talking on far more intimate subjects until they fell asleep.

Reality was a cold awakening to the previous night’s memories, and Vala snapped out of it, watching Aloy slip into the brush, bow drawn. Her fingers tapped at the Focus, locating the weak points on the machine, and Vala rushed in, an arrow flying from her fingers just as more bullets darted past her body. One of them bit into her shoulder, a hiss leaving her as Vala scraped herself against the rocky terrain, rolling to avoid the machine’s violent charging movement at her. It crashed into several of the stone structures, leaving a pile of stone where the camp had previously been, and the Thunderjaw skidded into another pile of rocks, dust shooting up in the air as it roared.

A bright light filled the area, scanning for them, and Vala took aim, firing arrow after arrow as the Thunderjaw reared up from its position, footsteps drumming towards Vala as she took aim once more at the disc launcher on its side. Aloy fired arrows from the opposite side of the Thunderjaw, and it bellowed, the noise earth-shattering to their ears as Vala notched two more arrows to her bow, and let them fly, knocking the launcher clear from the Thunderjaw’s side. She didn’t have time to run and snatch it from the ground, but Aloy was already ahead of her, heaving the large piece to her side with a shout and fumbling with the mechanism until it fired.

Thick metal discs ripped into the Thunderjaw, knocking it to the side as the damage caused pieces of the machine to rain down onto the ground, the screech painful as Vala kept firing arrows, careful to dodge the berserk machine’s path as Aloy ran out of discs to fire. They split once again, fighting together from opposite sides until the Thunderjaw let out one final thunderous roar, falling to the ground in a shower of sparks and red dust that rose from beneath it. Vala could barely catch her breath before she was running towards Aloy, grasping the other woman in a tight embrace meant for a victory among warriors. It seemed to surprise the redhead, and Vala could feel her tentatively embrace her back, Aloy’s fingers tight in her hair as they lingered.

Stepping away from Aloy, Vala squatted down, taking a deep breath. “That was...intense. And here we thought the Corruptors were bad to fight!” A laugh bubbled from her chest, and she raised up from her position, giving a bit of a stretch. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and we won’t have to fight anything for a few more days, yeah? Although with your luck…”

Aloy snorted, and moved towards the fallen machine, dissecting parts for trade as well as collecting shards for making arrows later on. “If all I had to worry about was a few machines, I think I’d be off much easier. It’s people I worry about, like the ones who tried to kill us. They’re still out there, and I plan on taking them out, one way or another.” Not to mention finding out who Elisabet Sobeck was, and what her involvement was in this entire situation. She was just an outcast who had wanted to be a Brave, and everything had been stolen from her once again. A hiss left her lips as Aloy nicked the center of her palm on a sharp piece of metal, and Vala took her hand, rinsing it with her waterskin.

“You’re not alone anymore, Aloy. You don’t always have to do it all by yourself...and I want to help. We’re in this together.” Vala tore a few strips of cloth from her shirt, binding Aloy’s hand gently, and she closed the fingers over the palm of Aloy’s hand. “Take it easy for a bit, Red. I think we’re almost there anyways; just another day’s travel right?”

“Yeah. Just about another day, I think...looks like we’re going to need to tame a couple more machines though, unless you’re up for walking.” The shattered remains of their Chargers lay off to the side, having been trampled thoroughly by the stampeding Thunderjaw. It was sad, for a moment, but everything lived and died, and machines were no different in that respect. Aloy let out a breath she’d been holding, the tension in her shoulders easing a bit more. “Look, I’d...like to talk to you about something.”

“Tell me, then. I’ve got ears and loads of time, and it’ll make the journey quicker.” Vala tilted her head towards the road leading to Meridian, and the two women gathered up their finds, supplies already shouldered for the long walk. “And if anything I’ll get to know you more. I think I’m growing kind of fond of you, Red.” Vala teased her, shoving a shoulder against Aloy’s playfully.

Hours passed as the two women spoke of the things that Aloy hadn’t shared with anyone--Elisabet Sobeck, the mountain being her mother, and the man who had given the order to attack them, the man she was currently hunting for. “The Eclipse were wearing Focuses, like ours, and so was this man--his name was Olin. I think that they communicated with them, because Olin flinched at something in his ear when he saw me.”

“You’re saying that...they wanted to kill us because of who you are?” Vala frowned, her lips tugging into a tight line that Aloy noted looked similar to the War-Chief’s own. “But you’re a Nora, just like us. I mean, you’re the most Nora of all Nora, considering your mother is All-Mother Mountain...it doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.” She twisted a lock of dark hair in her fingers, lost in thought as the distant sound of water grew closer. “Well, would you look at that.” 

Meridian rose above the mesa, lush farmlands and water sprawled beneath a towering city that gleamed with golden metal. Aloy stared at the city, the wind causing her braids to drift around her shoulders, and her fist closed tightly; she wanted answers and she’d get them here, or at least she was hoping there would be answers. But her moment of anger and frustration faded as Vala’s hand closed over her fist, easing her fingers open to touch their fingertips together. Silently, Aloy reciprocated the touch, and took in the sight of Meridian, committing it to memory. “Erend said that he’d be able to help me if I ever came to Meridian...promised a new life if I came to see it.”

“Well he can’t have you, not until you’ve decided for yourself if this is the life you want.” Something flashed in Vala’s eyes for a moment, an expression that Aloy wasn’t familiar with, and Aloy turned towards her, fingertips pressing harder into Vala’s.

“I haven’t made any decisions just yet...I just became part of the tribe, after all. Well...sort of.” Surprise overtook Aloy’s features as Vala pressed her forehead towards Aloy’s, resting there for a moment as she breathed in. 

“Before you ask, Red, it’s a greeting between Nora. It means that you’ll always be in our minds, and won’t be forgotten.” This close, Aloy could smell the sweet mint that lingered on Vala’s breath, and her cheeks were tinged with blush. “And it’s also a farewell, but that’s not what I’m doing right now. Nobody welcomed you into the tribe proper, so I am.”

A few heartbeats passed between the two women, and Aloy withdrew her fingers, unused to affection and being touched other than for necessity. “...thank you, Vala. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you’d do that.” Even if deep down she still didn’t quite feel like a Nora, there was at least one person who trusted her, who wanted her in the tribe. “Should we get going, then?”

Peals of laughter fell from Vala’s lips, a mischievous grin forming as she motioned for Aloy to follow. “Always in such a rush, Red. There’s time to live, you know? And besides, I doubt that Meridian is going anywhere anytime soon. Just look at those pillars!” Vala’s feet led her to one of the massive elevators that went to the upper level of the city, and her hand waved towards Aloy, gesturing for her to hurry up and get in.

For Aloy, it was mesmerizing, knowing that not all of the Nora would be so steadfast in their beliefs that the Old Ones and their technology were cursed. It gave her a bit of comfort to know that there was someone else like her, curious and strong-willed, challenging her every move at every given moment. And maybe, if she thought about it long enough, the fluttering inside of her stomach would ease, knowing that she wasn’t alone, and that she didn’t have to be.

Vala’s fingers closed around the smooth lever handle, pulling it and starting the elevator. “Whoa!” The movement was jarring, though exciting; it gave the same rush as riding on a Charger or fighting alongside Aloy, in her opinion. Scenery rushed by them, and once they reached the peak of the elevator’s ascent, they stepped out of the carriage, Vala’s hands going to her knees. “All-Mother’s blessing, that was...different.”

A chuckle left Aloy, and she offered her hand to Vala, pulling the other woman up to her feet as she made sure that Vala was comfortable with going forward. “I’ll say. It’s nothing like using the sliding lines, but...kind of the same rush in your stomach, yeah?” Vala nodded in response, straightening herself and adjusting her clothing, before the two looked at the bustling city in front of them. People were everywhere, more numerous than the tribe, and Vala let out a slight whistle.

“You know, maybe that Erend fellow pegged you right. This does seem more like you than a tribal longhouse. Can you smell that?” Roasting meats and fruits permeated the air, and chatter fell through the endless halls that seemed to make up Meridian’s outer walls. “Where did he say to go, to find him? I’d say the sooner we find him, the better.” Bright eyes stared around the walls, noting the clothing and the way that their own skins and furs stood out from the rest of the populace, before Vala pointed it out softly, looking at one of the nearby merchant stalls with clothing hanging from the rafters. “I think that it would benefit us to go in looking a little more like them. Still have that Thunderjaw lens?”

After what seemed like ages of haggling and bargaining, Aloy and Vala managed to net a tidy profit of shards, gaining new Carja clothing that breathed in the humid air, a relief for both women. Vala turned around, admiring the bright colors of the silken sleeves, and she grinned at Aloy. “Lookin’ good, Red. I liked you in Nora clothes, but these really bring out the shade of your hair and eyes.” 

Aloy seemed to be taken aback by the statement, and she rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of how to react, but quipping back at Vala seemed natural to do. “You should see yourself, Vala. That blue is great…”

“I think you both look like proper Carja maids.” A voice sounded behind them, and Aloy turned to find Erend with his hands on his hips, studying them. “They suit you, the silks.”

“Erend.” Aloy nodded towards him with a friendly gesture, and Vala slipped next to her, sizing up the man in front of them. 

“So you’re the famous Erend. Aloy’s talked about you. For a minute I thought you were a myth, but it seems like some legends like to be living.” Vala teased him, causing Erend to belt out a chuckle with a shake of his head.

“Erend, meet Vala. Vala, Erend.” Aloy gestured towards the other woman, and Erend stuck out his hand, confusing Vala for a moment until she took it, giving a firm shake. “We came here because we need your help, Erend. I need to find the man that was there with you, the one named Olin.”

A silent moment passed between them, and Erend’s shoulders stiffened, though he gestured for Aloy to follow him. “Not here. We’ll talk over some scrappersap, and you two can have a break. You look exhausted, but there’s no rest for the weary, is there?”

“You got that right.” Vala crossed her arms across her chest, the bow on her back shifting slightly. “Let’s not waste any time, and get right to it, then. Lead the way, Erend.” Aloy chuckled, shaking her head, and before she could follow after Erend, Vala grabbed her uninjured hand, giving it a squeeze. “You ready, Aloy?”

“More than ever, Vala.” Quietly, the two women followed after Erend, ready to learn more about why they’d been attacked, and preparing for anything that would come their way. And this time, Aloy didn’t have to do it alone; she had someone who supported her mission and had her back, and they’d do it together.


End file.
